This invention relates to a portable urinal and involves certain improvements over the device illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,869.
The urinal in said patent has a spill-proof inlet tube which will not discharge the contents of the container when the tube is properly assembled in the container. A removable screw cap is provided for emptying the container so that there is no necessity for removing the tube for this purpose.
In practice, however, it is found that hospital attendants frequently remove the tube instead of the cap when emptying the container. Then, if the tube is not properly oriented when replaced in the container, some spillage through the inlet tube or its associated air vent tube could result after subsequent use of the urinal.
The objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide an improved spill proof urinal in which the inlet tube cannot be improperly assembled in the container so as to result in spillage, and to provide a novel and improved connection between the inlet tube and container which will allow the tube to be assembled in only one rotative position in the container.